Conventional dome tents employ a plurality of struts or poles which arch over to form a framework to support the fabric body. The framework is generally asymmetrical and the poles are of different sizes, which makes the tent more expensive to manufacture and more difficult to assemble. Coding of the poles and body and more explicit instructions are required. The body fabric extends over large panels of various geometric shapes so that these tents are susceptible to the adverse effects of wind and snow loading. In addition, the various poles cross over the top center of the tent and prevent the placement of a vent flap for exhausting the tent interior. The side walls of these tents are inclined so that they substantially limit the useable volume at the perimeter of the tent.